


Will I ever get a chance?

by Makiop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Season 15, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makiop/pseuds/Makiop
Summary: After Castiel's confession to Dean, and Dean not able to even give a response, all chances are gone for Dean to ever tell Castiel how he feels, or will he get a chance after all?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 10





	Will I ever get a chance?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend who wanted a different ending then what the show gave us :) This is a short one-shot.

  
  
  
  
  
The pounding on the door got louder and louder. There wasn't anything else Dean could hear at the moment. The warding on the door seems to crack a bit, but it still holds. Dean was thankful for that. He doesn't want to think about what would happen if the ward broke.

"Dean?".  
  
Dean was confused for a moment and then looked at the other person in the room. Cass.  
  
"Dean, she said that wound was killing her, maybe we can wait her out?", Cass said. "Yeah, and what if we can't?". "Then we fight". "We can't fight her Cass. I just led us both to our death". "I know", Cass whispered. "I'm so sorry Cass", Dean said while tears appear in his eyes.

Realizing appeared in Cass's eyes. Dean looked confused.  
  
"Wait there is.......There's one thing she's afraid of. There's one thing strong enough to stop her.  
When Jack was dying, I made a deal to save him", Cass said. "You what?", Dean confused. "The price was my life. When I experienced a moment of true happiness, The Empty would be summoned, and it would take me forever". "Why are you telling me this now?", Dean asked. "I always wondered, ever since I took that burden, that curse, I wondered what it could be? What my true happiness could even look like. I never found an answer because the one thing I want......It's something I know I can't have. But I think I know......I think I know now. Happiness isn't in the having, it's in just being. It's in just saying it", Cass said with tears in his eyes. "What are you talking about man?", Dean asked. "I know. I know how you see yourself, Dean. You see yourself the same way our enemies see you. You're destructive, and you're angry, and you're broken. You're 'daddy's blunt instrument'. And you think that hate and anger, that's.......that's what drives you, that's who you are. It's not. And everyone who knows you see it. Everything you have ever done, the good and the bad, you have done for love. You raised your little brother for love. You fought for this whole world for love. That is who you are. You're the most caring man on Earth. You are the most selfless, loving human being I ever will know", Cass smiles, while crying. "You know, ever since we met, ever since I pulled you out of hell.....Knowing you has changed me. Because you cared, I cared. I cared about you. I cared about Sam, I cared about Jack.....I cared about the whole world because of you. You changed me, Dean". "Why does this sound like a goodbye", Dean asked Cass. "Because it is".  
  
Dean inhales and opens his mouth, ready to argue, but Castiel beats him to it.  
  
"I love you", Cass said smiling. "Don't do this Cass", Dean pleads.  
  
  
Suddenly there was a strange wet noise behind Dean. He turns around to see some sort of black goo squeezing through the bricks of the bunker's wall. Both knew what it was. There are tears in Dean's eyes as he turns back to Castiel. Castiel is still smiling tearfully. At that moment the warded door busts open and Billie walks in with her scythe in her right hand. There is no more time.  
  
"Cas.....", Dean started.  
  
Castiel puts his hand, bloodied from when he cut it to make the warding, on Dean's shoulder.  
  
"Goodbye Dean". "No Cass, please don't".  
  
Castiel shoves Dean aside. He hits the floor beneath the portal. A handprint of Castiel's blood remains on the shoulder of his jacket. Castiel looks at Dean one last time, smiling, and inhales as the black liquid tendrils of the Empty wrap around him. The Empty crashes against Billie, pulling her in along with Cass. Dean watches in shock as the portal to the Empty closes, and he's left alone.   
  
  
**ͯ ͯ ͯ ͯ ͯ ͯ ͯ ͯ**

'This is Dean's other-other cell, so...you must know what to do'. Dean, who is still alone in the basement of the bunker, still sitting against the wall where Castiel had pushed him. He holds his cellphone in his hand. As it vibrates, ringing again, he looks at it. 'Incoming call: Sam'. He stares at it, then looks around, tears in his eyes. He drops the phone, leaving it to ring on the stone ground as he buries his face in his hands and begins to cry.  
  
  


**ͯ ͯ ͯ ͯ ͯ ͯ ͯ ͯ  
  
  
**

Dean groaned as more blood dripped from his mouth.  
  
"Look at me. Look at me. I need.....I need.....I need you to tell me that's it's okay. I need you to tell me.....Tell me it's okay", Dean pleaded.  
  
Sam reaches out and places his hand over Dean's. Sam had started to cry.  
  
"Dean......It's okay. You can go now".  
  
Dean places his other hand over Sam's and leans his head against Sam's.  
  
"Goodbye Sam", Dean said and closes his eyes.  
  
As one last tear streams down his face, his head falls forward onto Sam's shoulder.  
  
  
 **ͯ ͯ ͯ ͯ ͯ ͯ ͯ ͯ**

  
The beeping noise was the first thing Dean noticed. It was weird hearing that. Since when did heaven have a beeping noise? Or was he in hell after all? The sound didn't stop and it kinda started to annoy Dean. But he can't get his eyes to open. They feel like they are shut with concrete. It all felt so weird. Now it was like Dean could hear some talking. It was far away, but it was definitely some talking. And the beeping noise wasn't gone either. After what felt like forever, Dean was able to open his left eye a bit. It was all still very blurry for him. But he saw some white walls and ceiling. Dean was confused about this. Why was he in a white room in heaven? After a bit Dean could open his right eye too and could look around better. Suddenly Sam was in front of Dean, looking really relieved. That sends Dean into panic mode. No, no, no, no, Sam can't be dead. This was not supposed to happen. Sam was saying something, but it was hard for Dean to concentrate on what he was saying. Dean tried to get up, but Sam pushed him back on the bed. Suddenly there was another man on his right side. Someone Dean never saw before. He was in a doctor's outfit. What was happening?   
  
"Dean?".   
  
Dean recognized that voice. He turned his head to Sam.   
  
"How do you feel", Sam asked him.  
  
Dean just nodded. He didn't trust his own voice at the moment.   
  
"H-h-how?", Dean asked with a broken voice.   
  
He was supposed to be dead. The doctor had left the room again after he was done checking Dean. Sam understood him right away.   
  
"You didn't die Dean. You were saved".  
  
Dean looked confused at Sam.   
  
"How, who?", Dean asked Sam.   
  
At that moment the door opened and Dean's eyes widened. There he was. The one he thought had died too.   
  
"Cass", Dean said with tears in his eyes.   
  
Sam left the room, leaving them to talk. Tears started to fall.   
  
"How did you survive?", Dean asked Cass. "I thought you were dead man".   
  
Cass stood by the door, not moving towards Dean or saying anything.   
  
"Come here you", Dean said and opened his arms.  
  
Thank god Cass walked to him and hugged Dean close.   
  
"I thought you didn't want to see me after I confessed to you. And I did die, but Jack brought me back", Cass said. "Why did you think that, because you confessed to me?". Cass nodded. "I never got the chance to say something back. You were already gone because I could. And man I was so surprised that someone like you could even love someone like me. I'm not something special". "You are special to me. And always will be", Cass said.  
  
They broke the hug. Dean looked into Castiel his eyes.   
  
"I love you too", he whispers to Cass.   
  
That brought a smile to Cass his face. Dean put his hand on the back of Cass his neck and brought him closer and connected their lips. The kiss was sweet and tender and full of promise that Cass would give Dean the world.  
  
  



End file.
